


Maknae One Shots/Requests: Jeongin

by MagnussLightwood



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, yang jeongin hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnussLightwood/pseuds/MagnussLightwood
Summary: Send in requests/prompts:)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 19
Kudos: 44





	1. Requests/Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone’s new year is happy and safe:)

Hi everyone! Happy New Year!

My resolution for this year is to work on my writing. So, please send in any Jeongin prompts/requests you may have . 

Only thing I don’t write is smut and major character death. 

I love angst so the angstier the request is the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: Sashabyte
> 
> Jeongin injured and the members taking care of him  
> Thank you
> 
> Thanks for the request! I hope it came out ok?

Stray Kids were rehearsing for their concert that was going on that night. Their last one before they get to go on break for a few weeks. Everything was going fine. Everyone was happy as they rehearsed. Joking around, laughing. Nothing could go wrong. 

Jeongin was smiling at Seungmin as they danced side by side. For the last dance move of the song, they were supposed to run then jump, confetti would shoot out of the cannons near the stage signalling the end of the concert. Jeongin was having so much fun with the members that he didn’t notice the wet spot on the floor. As he ran, he slipped and the momentum from running caused him to tumble off the edge of the stage. His arm got caught on one of the lights, stopping his fall but pulling his arm so hard that he couldn’t contain the shriek of pain.

He dangled off the side of the stage, feet barely touching the floor. Arm still caught in the open space between the light and the stage. He could hear people screaming his name but he didn’t answer. The pain was too much. He had felt something pop in his shoulder and that was causing a burning pain from the top of his shoulder down to his fingertips.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jeongin saw a blur jump from the stage to the floor next to his dangling body. 

“I got you, Innie,” Changbin said as he wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted, easing the pressure off of his arms. 

Another body joined the rapper and helped him lift the injured maknae. 

“Innie?” came the worried voice of Hyunjin. 

Jeongin opened his eyes to look down at the rappers. “It hurts,” he cried, tears falling. 

“I know, Innie,” Hyunjin replied,tears in his own eyes as he saw tears falling down the youngest face. He couldn’t handle Jeongin crying. It was one of the worst and painful things to see. The entire group would agree.

Jeongin felt a hand on his cheek from above him and he looked up. Chan was holding his cheek and he felt more tears fall as he looked at the leader who looked so worried. He could see the rest of the group behind the leader all equally upset.

“Hyung,” Jeongin cried.

“In-ah, we’re going to move your arm out from the light, okay? Then Hyunjin and Changbin will help you down,” the leader said. 

Jeongin nodded. Chan, with the help of Minho, carefully dislodged Jeongins arm from around the light. They put his arm carefully against his chest and the two rappers that held him up, carefully lowered him so his feet could reach the floor. 

Jeongin held his arm safely to his chest. Too afraid to move it. 

“Let’s go get you checked out,” Hyunjin said as he pulled Jeongin close to his side as he and Changbin guided him up the stairs. They were met by the rest of the worried members.

They went backstage and were met by the medical personnel. They took Jeongin to one of the back rooms and had him sit on a chair as they looked over his arm. Every time they moved his arm he let out little cries. The members couldn’t help but wince and each sound Jeongin let out. They wished they could take the pain away. They couldn’t handle seeing the youngest like this.

“You have a dislocated shoulder,” the medic started as he finished examining Jeongin’s arm. “We have to reset it before your arm gets worse. I’ll be honest with you, it’s going to hurt.”

Jeongin felt like he was going to pass out. He felt someone stand next to him. 

“It’s okay I.N-an,” Minho said as he held Jeongin’s hand. “We’re right here.”

“We’ll reset it here, then take you to the hospital to run more tests.” The medic stated before holding Jeongin’s injured arm. “I’ll count to three, okay?”

Jeongin nodded, holding Minho’s hand tighter. He let out a breath as the medic counted. When the medic got to three, Jeongin couldn’t hold the shriek of pain in. He screamed as he felt his shoulder be put back in the socket. Pain shot up and down his arm. He closed his eyes tight, willing the pain to go away.

He felt someone wiping his tears from his face before holding his head against their chest. “Shhh.. it’s okay. It’s all over now,” came the familiar voice of his roommate.

Jisung held Jeongin close as he wept, tears soaking the rappers shirt. “We got you.”

The medic gave the group time as they tried to console their maknae. They whispered encouraging words. 

They walked Jeongin out of the building and helped him get into the ambulance. They had hoped at least one of them could go but the managers had said ‘no’.They had to finish rehearsing. It was too late to cancel the concert seeing as the concert was set to start in a few hours. The fans were already there waiting. There was no way that Jeongin would be there for the concert. That was causing more pain to the maknae. He never wants to disappoint the fans. 

A manager was going to accompany Jeongin to the hospital instead. Jeongin climbed into the ambulance, arm in a sling, and held protectively against his chest.

“You’re going to be okay,” the leader reminded the singer. “The fans will understand.”

Jeongin could only nod. He was too disappointed to say anything. Before Chan could say anything, to try and erase the disappointment from the younger of the two’s face, the medic was closing the door. 

Jeongin could see the others through the back window and waved as they waved at him. A frown on his face as the ambulance took him away from the place that he wanted to be at the most.

The concert went on, the fans there sad and worried when they heard the news about Jeongin. Many cried. Before the concert, the whole arena cheered and chanted the maknae’s name. The concert was coming to an end. The members would speak to the audience and then perform one last song.

Everyone there had fun, but they still couldn’t forget about the missing member. The fans could see it in the group's eyes as they performed. When they were dancing, they would look at the empty spot next to them that was normally occupied. Or the sadness on the members' faces as they covered Jeongin’s part. 

They smiled at the audience but it wasn’t a normal smile. It didn’t reach their eyes. But the audience understood. They felt the same way.

As each member spoke, they thanked the fans for coming, and how they hope they will see them again soon. Chan was the last to speak, wrapping everything up. As he finished speaking and introducing the last song of the night, the crowd chanted Jeongin’s name.

The members smiled as the chant got louder but confusion quickly took over as the chant turned into happy yelling. Each member turned to look at the big screen behind them to see what was happening, when they saw something that they didn’t think they would be seeing tonight.

Jeongin walked out onto the stage, arm in a sling with a microphone in his hand. A big smile was on his face as he got nearer to the members. Hyunjin was the first to run towards the maknae. He carefully pulled the shorter boy into a tight hug, mindful of his arm.

“Hi, hyungie,” Jeongin laughed. 

“Is it okay for you to be out here?” Hyunjin asked, pulling back to stare at the person he missed the most that night.

Jeongin nodded, smiling so wide that Hyunjin couldn’t help but match it. “The company said it was alright. I’m going to sit for the last song.”

Hyunjin nodded as he helped Jeongin to the waiting group. The group hugged as the cheers got louder. The members each cheered for Jeongin, causing the maknae to turn red.  
The group stayed close as Jeongin greeted the crowd.

“Hi, Stays,” he started, cheers got higher. “I missed you. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here with you guys like I wanted to but I’m here now!”

The group smiled.

“It’s the end of the concert,” the fans made sad noises at that causing Jeongin to smile. “I asked, and they said that I could be out here and sing for you all! Before the last song starts, I just want to say that I love every one of you. I’ll be back in no time, stronger and healthier, to perform for you. So, please wait for me until then okay?”

The fans screamed. 

“Promise?” Jeongin asked, before handing the microphone over to Seungmin. He put his pinky up, pinky promising the crowd. 

Chan took over as the members hugged Jeongin again, walking with him to the chair on the stage a little to the side, giving the members enough room to dance. 

“Thank you all for coming!” Chan repeated before moving into position next to the others. 

‘You Can Stay’ began playing and the crowd went crazy. Jeongin was on the side smiling as the members danced. When it was Jeongin’s part, the group rushed to him and stood next to him, playing around like they normally did. This time a little different. Everyone had the first genuine smile on their faces as the youngest’s beautiful voice filled the arena. 

The song came to an end and the crowd cheered. The group went up to the front and waved as the show ended. The members bowed as the curtains came down. The last thing the crowd saw was the group hug surrounding Jeongin. They could hear the happy shouts from the group since their microphones were still turned on. They could hear the happiness and they were so happy that the day ended on a happy note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were there.. sorry:(
> 
> I actually have another idea for this prompt will post it later:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version 2 of the fic prompt from the previous chapter.

“Hyung…”

Felix could feel someone tapping his shoulder, trying to wake him up. He tried to open his eyes, but he was so exhausted. He and the other boys were finally heading home after wrapping up their world tour. He didn’t want to wake up but the tapping became insistent. 

“Hyungie,” the voice tried again, with a few light taps to the cheek. He opened his eyes and was met with the smiling face of their maknae. 

“We’re here, hyung,” Jeongin greeted, smiling as he stood up to gather his bag. 

Felix looked around and noticed that they had already landed back home. He must have been more exhausted than he thought, having slept through the whole flight. After gathering his own bag, he followed the group and their managers off of the plane. 

The walk through the terminal was going fine up until they got to the exit. Felix noticed that there were a lot more people than normal. There were too many people to count and they all had cameras.

Felix could tell that the group of people were waiting for them. He knew Chan knew that also, when he felt the leader next to him stiffen. As soon as the group of people noticed them, they rushed forward, circling the band. 

The security that escorted them off the plane tried to get the mob of people back but no one was listening. They were outnumbered. The managers that were with them, tried their best to get the people away but it wasn’t working. 

The entire group had cameras in their faces. They were shoved, hit, pushed, people were yelling in their faces. Felix let out a groan at a particularly hard hit to the side. He felt arms wrap around him causing him to stiffen. He looked back and relaxed when he noticed it was just Jeongin. 

Felix felt like they were getting nowhere. Every few steps forward, resulted in them being pushed back. Almost like a game of tug-of-war. He snapped his head back when he heard a yelp. He turned, expecting to see their youngest member, but Jeongin wasn’t there. In the makanes place, was another person holding a camera.

“INNIE!” he shouted, causing the group to look at him.

“What’s going on?” Changbin shouted, above the screams surrounding them. The group stopped, to look at the rapper.

“Jeongin is missing. He was just right here!” Felix panicked as he pushed the crowd back, trying to get to the place that he had last seen the maknae.

-with Jeongin-

As soon as they got off the plane, Jeongin felt like something was going to go wrong. He didn’t know what it was, all he knew was that it was something bad. He noticed that the group all was tired, so he kept his feelings to himself.

They were almost out of the terminal, almost to their waiting van, when the group encountered a problem. Jeongin noticed the group of people waiting, all with cameras. He could see that the rest of the group, the managers and the security guards noticed the large group of waiting people. The security moved to form a circle around the group just in case. 

Jeongin could tell the moment that they were spotted. The screams started as the people rushed to them. They were quickly surrounded and outnumbered. He was in the back of the group, his back was exposed to the mob of people. He felt every shove and hit. He could already tell that he was going to be bruised after all of this. It seemed like time stopped, they couldn’t move any further. Every time that they tried to, they were pushed back. 

Jeongin saw Hyunjin and Minho trying to protect Jisung. Chan was busy trying to protect Seungmin from the blows. Changbin was trying to lead the group out. That left Felix by himself. Jeongin moved behind the rapper and put his arms around the shorter member. He could feel Felix stiffen before relaxing after he noticed it was just him and not some crazed person trying to get the perfect shot.

The shoving became more forceful. The hits became harder. Jeongin couldn’t hold the pained noises back any longer. His whole back and sides felt like it was on fire. He didn’t know how long more he could take. A hard elbow to his chest caused him to yelp. He lost his footing and tripped, landing hard on the ground.

The mob of people either didn’t notice or they just didn’t care. No one stopped. They kept pushing forward, stepping and kicking Jeongin as he laid on the airport floor. 

With every stomp or kick, Jeongin let out loud cries that went unheard as the screams from the mob got louder. There was really nothing he could do. If he tried to stand up, he was kicked back down. He tried yelling but no one was listening. 

Jeongin curled into a ball and tried to protect his head with his arms. After a brutal kick to the stomach, Jeongin gasped, one arm going to his midsection as he tried to take in breaths. Every breath hurt, sending sharp pains through his stomach. It felt like it was forever to Jeongin. He didn’t know how long he was laying on the floor before the people surrounding and trampling him disappeared. 

He laid on the floor as footsteps rushed towards him. He couldn’t but curl into a tighter ball as he cried. He felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. Jeongin looked up and saw his manager looking worriedly down at him.

“Jeongin-ah,” the manager whispered. 

Jeongin cried with relief, “Hyung.”

The manager helped Jeongin stand up before facing his back to the hurt maknae. “Jump on.”

Jeongin hopped on the managers back and hid his face from the people who were still pointing their cameras at him. He noticed more security guards arrived and held the mob back. 

Once Jeongin was secured, the manager walked out of the airport, heading to the van that was waiting for them. With each step the manager took, Jeongin let out small cries. His arms tightened around the managers neck with every shock of pain going through his body. “Sorry hyung,” he whispered to the manager.

“Nothing to be sorry for, Jeongin-ah,” the manager replied. “We’re going to get you checked out, okay?”

Jeongin nodded. 

The manager reached the open van and helped Jeongin inside.

“INNIE!” was shouted by everyone inside of the van, causing Jeongin to wince.

Jeongin kept his eyes closed, he didn’t want to cry in front of everyone. He tried his best to not cry. Someone touched his cheek and he couldn’t hold it back any longer. He sobbed, as he was brought into a hug as someone cradled him close to their chest. 

“Shh… it’s okay Innie, we got you,” the voice belonging to Changbin whispered. 

Jeongin could feel hands pat his back lightly. He looked up at Chan as the leader threaded his fingers through his hair. 

“Hyung,” Jeongin sobbed, looking at his leader. 

“You’re okay, Innie,” Chan whispered, with tears in his eyes.

“I c-couldn’t breathe, Hyung… I t-tried...I-” Jeongin couldn’t finish. He just continued to sob, causing everyone’s heart to break. No one liked seeing the youngest cry. They couldn’t handle it. Others in the van cried with the maknae. They could feel and see how terrified he was. They were feeling guilty that they couldn’t protect him.

The ride to the hospital was quick. They checked Jeongin in and he was about to be wheeled to the back when the maknae stopped the nurses. 

“Please… Please let one of my hyungs come with me,” he asked with tears still falling from his eyes.   
Normally, the nurses would say no but after one look at the scared young man, they caved. 

“Of course, sweetie. But just one, okay?” the nurse smiled.

“Thank you,” Jeongin replied before looking towards Hyunjin. “Hyung, please.”

Hyunjin didn’t need to be told twice as he rushed forward. He held onto Jeongin’s hand. “Everything will be okay,” He tried to reassure the singer.

The rest of the group was still in the waiting room. Three hours had passed before they were allowed to go in. They were led to a room. They went inside and saw the youngest sleeping on the bed with Hyunjin sitting at his side, still holding his hand. 

“Hyunjin-ah,” Chan greeted as he stood next to the rapper. “How bad is it?”

Hyunjin let out a sigh. “Almost every organ in his body is bruised,” he started with a wince as he pushed Jeongin’s hair out of his eyes. “Doctor said that Innie is lucky. It could have been a lot worse.”

Seungmin and Changbin went to the other side of the bed and noticed that Jeongin’s hand was in a brace.

“He has a sprained wrist,”Hyunjin continued when he noticed they saw Jeongin’s hurt arm. “He also has a concussion that will take a few weeks to heal. The doctor is going to give us a list of things we have to do to help Innie recover.” 

The room was silent for a few minutes as the group took in the news. They're grateful that it wasn’t worse than what it was. The silence was broken by a sniffle. Everyone turned to the sound.

“I’m sorry,” Felix cried. “It’s my fault. He got hurt because he was protecting me.”

“Heyheyhey,” Chan said as he gathered Felix in a hug. “It’s not your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault but the mob of people. They’re the ones at fault. They shouldn’t have been there.”

“Chan is right,” Minho voiced. “It’s their fault. But we can’t change what happened, but what we can do is make sure Innie recovers. Make sure he heals physically and mentally.”

Felix nodded and made a silent promise to himself. Nobody will touch Jeongin like that again. Everyone else in the room made similar promises to themselves as they watched their maknae peacefully sleep. This will not happen again.

As time passed, the group helped Jeongin recover. The company had given them a much needed break and they took that time to just be there for the youngest. Jeongin suffered from nightmares after the incident. The members welcomed him with open arms to sleep next to them, when Jeongin told them that he sleeps better with someone next to him.

Jeongin healed quickly with the care of his hyungs. He will be forever grateful that he was in a group full of amazing, kind and caring people. 

Break was over and they were on their way to the airport to continue with promotions. Jeongin couldn’t help but feel scared. He sat quietly in the van as they turned into the airport. He turned to look at the person next to him when he felt someone hold his hand. 

“You’re going to be okay,” Felix smiled as he tightened his hold on the younger's hand. “You got this. We’re here with you.”

They got out of the van and noticed the people with cameras. They walked to the entrance of the terminal, the camera people got a little too close to comfort causing the others to glare. Jeongin kept his head down, bucket hat hiding his eyes that were full of fear. 

Seungmin pulled him into a side hug as he guided Jeongin into the airport, the others making a protective circle around the two youngest members. The camera people tried to follow the group into the airport but was stopped. Side by side, arm locked around the next arm, stood Stay’s. They blocked anyone trying to get to the group. They weren’t cheering like normal. They just stood there in their “SKZ PROTECTION SQUAD” t-shirts and smiled at Jeongin and the rest of the group. They protected the group until they got past security and cheered once they were finally inside. Safe and away from anyone that would try and cause harm. 

Jeongin smiled and waved causing the cheers to get a little louder. He couldn’t help but feel thankful. He had such amazing fans that he loved so much. Hyunjin wrapped him in a side hug when it was time to leave. And as he was ushered away from the cheering fans, he couldn’t help but feel thankful again for being put in a group with amazing people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were there. Sorry.
> 
> It's a tough time right now but once Hyunjin comes back, i believe he and the rest of StrayKids will be stronger. Everything will work out. :) We just gotta wait a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
